All I Want for Christmas is You
by Psycho gurl
Summary: Ryuuichi's on tour for Christmas and wants his Tatsuha there with him (Early Christmas present for chibiukyou)


Disclaimers: Gravitation still doesn't belong to me; I'm just a simple fan writing fanfiction.

Notes: This is my present to Chibiukyou. It took me FOREVER to think of a decent idea to use!

The song in this fic is "All I Want For Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey.

Merry Christmas everyone!!!

~*All I Want for Christmas is You*~

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

            Sakuma Ryuuichi sighed as he stared out of the window of his hotel room, fingers pressed gently against the glass. It was a beautiful view, really. They were right next to the water, and the city lights rippled over the water softly as the snow continued to fall in soft, steady streams. However, no matter how beautiful it was outside, Ryuuichi just couldn't make himself happy. He was stuck touring Japan all December, and that meant he didn't have even the slightest chance of seeing Tatsuha this year. Even though he'd had no concert that day, and they got a break for Christmas, he wasn't allowed to go back home. Noriko and Tohma weren't allowed to go home, either, so it was only fair. They missed their loved ones, too. Ryuuichi was sure of it.

            He and Tatsuha had only been going out for a year now, but he couldn't help but want him there with him. He was so very sweet and caring, and tomorrow would not only be Christmas, but the one-year anniversary of them getting together. He couldn't stand the thought of being so very far away from Tatsuha on such special occasions. He smiled slightly as he remembered the first Christmas he and Tatsuha had spent together.

~~~~"Ryuuichi, you're making a mess!" Ryuuichi giggled happily as Tatsuha pulled tape off his sweater, glaring at him. "You don't even take care of your house, what are you going to do with the present I give you?" he asked, sighing and leaning back against the couch as soon as he was absolutely positive he was no longer covered in tape. Ryuuichi's eyes lit up happily and he crawled over to where Tatsuha was sitting, pressing his face close to the teen's.

            "You got Ryuuichi a present na no ka? What is it?" Tatsuha smiled and shook his head slowly. Ryuuichi pouted and sat back down, "Why won't you tell me what it is?" he asked absently, rocking back and forth as he waited for an answer. It was Christmas, so it wasn't like he wasn't going to get it that day, anyway. It wasn't THAT unreasonable a question.

            "You've practically destroyed everything so far opening it, I'm not sure I should give it to you while you're so hyper. You might kill it," he offered with a sigh.

            "No I won't! I promise na no da!" Tatsuha smiled to himself as Ryuuichi leaned forward to beg him again. He really was like a little kid around Christmastime. It was cute, even more so than normal. "Please," he begged softly, face softening from energetically amused to seriously desperate.

            "It's nothing all that great, you know. I don't have much money," he apologized as he handed it to him, blushing slightly. It was sort of embarrassing to give him something so cheap, seeing as he had received so many nice, expensive presents already, but he'd wanted to get him _something_.

            Ryuuichi smiled as he took the tiny box from him, opening it carefully. He really didn't want to ruin his present from Tatsuha. He knew Tatsuha wasn't rich like all his other friends, so it made his present a lot more valuable than anyone else's. No one else was giving anything up buying him presents.

            "Oh, it's pretty!" he cheered as he opened it fully, pulling out the pretty little bracelet inside. It had his name written on it, and a small little microphone dangled from one of the clasps. "Thank you Tatsuha!" he cheered, attaching himself to the younger man's neck happily.

            Tatsuha smiled and hugged him back; glad Ryuuichi had liked his present. "It's a charm bracelet, so you can collect whatever else you want on it." Ryuuichi blinked and sat up, examining the charm Tatsuha had already bought him. "Sorry it's nothing all that great, really." Ryuuichi shook his head and continued to examine it.

            "I love it, really na no da! Maybe I should get Tatsuha one, too. Then they'd match!" he cheered happily, tilting his head to the side as he held it up to the light to examine it. "I'm glad Tatsuha bought it for me, but he didn't have to. I'm just happy Tatsuha got to come over for Christmas," he offered, blushing a little bit. Tatsuha was only allowed to stay over for a little bit until he had to go back down to his family's house with Yuki, Mika, Tohma, and Shuuichi, so Ryuuichi had been afraid that he was going to be all alone for Christmas.

            "Thanks," he managed softly, reaching a hand up to caress the singer's cheek as he continued to examine the bracelet. Ryuuichi blinked and stopped staring at it a while to stare apologetically at Tatsuha.

            "I feel bad since I didn't get Tatsuha anything for Christmas. I didn't know what he wanted. Tell me," he pleaded, putting the bracelet on effortlessly as he talked. Tatsuha smiled slightly to himself and cautiously slid his hand around to the back of the singer's head, pulling him to him gently for a quick kiss.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

            Ryuuichi blushed as Tatsuha let go of him, covering his mouth quickly. His deep blue eyes were wide and full of confusion, and Tatsuha was relieved that at least it wasn't hate.

            "That," he offered happily, smiling. Nonchalantly he reached up to play with the microphone dangling off of Ryuuichi's bracelet, smiling and carrying on like nothing had just happened. However, he was caught off-guard as he let go of the charm and Ryuuichi's hand dropped as he lunged forward to kiss him, burying his hands in Tatsuha's hair. Well, he certainly hadn't been expecting that sort of a reaction.

            "Funny, so'd I," Ryuuichi stated as they separated, sounding so much more serious than he had only a few minutes ago. Tatsuha smiled and leaned forward to kiss him yet again. He was still having problems believing that this was really happening. Chances were he'd wake up the next morning and find out it was only a good dream. Not that he cared, he'd be sure to make it the best damn dream of his life.~~~~~

            "I think Tatsuha would like it here, don't you, Kumagoro?" he asked after a while, looking down at his best friend. Kumagoro remained silent and Ryuuichi sighed yet again, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Flipping on the TV he tried to distract himself, settling on the first music station he could find. Listening to music always made him feel better. However, after an hour he got bored and turned it back off, taking the time to look at the actual room he was staying in.

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

            It wasn't home, that was for sure, but he guessed it was all right. There was at least a tree. He was fairly sure not everyone got a Christmas tree in their rooms; all the other ones were bound to be too small for a real one. However, seeing as he was away on tour, there were no presents under the tree like there were last year. It seemed a little dull to him, but he didn't care. Presents weren't everything, after all.

            Smiling he examined the bracelet he'd gotten from Tatsuha last year. He'd bought a few more charms for it since then. A rabbit, a teddy bear, a CD, and a smiley face, to be more precise. It was his favorite gift _ever_, and he told Tatsuha that every time he bought a new charm. Tatsuha didn't seem to believe him, though. If only he knew how serious he was when he'd said that Tatsuha being there was enough for him. He'd give anything to have Tatsuha with him now.

            He jumped as someone knocked on the door, walking over to open it. He wasn't even going to let himself hope it was Tatsuha, he knew it wasn't going to be. Probably hotel staff or something. He smiled as he caught sight of Noriko standing out in the hallway in her Christmas PJs, and she held something above her head and kissed his check softly. It was a sort of tradition she and Ryuuichi and started a long time ago.

            "Merry Christmas Ryuu-chan, it's past midnight," she offered happily, placing the mistletoe she'd been carrying back in her pocket as she handed him a tiny little box. "I know you adore that thing so much, so I got you one," she offered with a smile as Ryuuichi removed the tiny little charm from the box. 'Best friends,' it read, and he smiled happily.

            "Thanks Noriko-chan!" he cheered happily, hugging her tightly. She laughed and hugged him back; glad he'd liked it. She'd been afraid it was a he and Tatsuha only sort of thing, but obviously not. "Oh! Noriko-chan's present!" he cheered as he let go, running inside and shifting inside his bag until he found it, running back and handing it to her. She smiled and opened it slowly, squealing in excitement as she saw it.

            "Ryuu-chan, you're the best!" she cheered, jumping up and down happily before hugging him again. She'd been wanting a necklace like the one from _Lord of the Rings_ ever since she'd seen it, but no one she'd found was selling it or capable of making it for her. It had really made her mad earlier that year. She giggled happily again as she let go of him, holding it up to the light and doing a little twirl happily.

            "Merry Christmas Noriko-chan." Noriko smiled and nodded, leaning over once more to kiss Ryuuichi's cheek.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

            "Oh look Ryuu-chan! It's snowing!" she cheered happily, running over to the window. "Isn't it pretty? I've been so busy wrapping last minute things I didn't notice," she admitted, sticking her tongue out and laughing at herself. "Unobservant little Noriko-chan, eh?" she asked him as he stood next to her, watching the snow with her. Neither of them had grown up around snow, but they both loved it so very very much. There was just something about it that the two of them adored.

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

            Noriko frowned and wrapped an arm around Ryuuichi's shoulders as they watched the city lights. "Don't be sad, Ryuu-chan. I bet you Tatsuha's standing outside and wishing he could be here, too. You two are together in spirit, am I right?" Ryuuichi nodded, smiling slightly. "There we go. Ryuu-chan doesn't look good when he's upset," Noriko offered happily, letting him go. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go see Tohma before I go to sleep. Sleep well Ryuu-chan," she offered happily, waving good-bye as she left, walking down to Tohma's room. As he closed the door behind her Ryuuichi decided he'd take one more look outside the window and then go to sleep. There wasn't any reason for him to be awake anyway.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -   
won't you please bring my baby to me...

            Attaching Noriko's present to his bracelet he went over to grab Kumagoro, picking him up carefully. Kumagoro didn't want to go to bed, but Ryuuichi wasn't going to sleep all by himself. They both took one last long look out of the window before Kumagoro finally won out and Ryuuichi walked back to the couch, turning the TV on again. It was some Top Ten Christmas Songs of 2002 on, and they were currently showing some Christmas video or other. Ryuuichi wasn't particularly interested in it, really. Kumagoro, however, seemed really into it and Ryuuichi was forced to stay awake and watch it with him. He wasn't sure exactly when he fell asleep but he did eventually, curling up with Kumagoro.

            He awoke some time Christmas afternoon, back protesting his little nap on the couch. He was in more pain than he would have thought from just sleeping wrong. He really should have gotten up and gone to bed when he'd started drifting off, but Kumagoro had wanted him to stay and watch TV with him.

Sighing he sat up, pushing the blanket off his shoulders and letting his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through the window onto his face. He smiled to himself as he realized the TV had been shut off and he was no longer freezing. He was lucky he had such caring friends.

            "Kumagoro, you're such a pain sometimes, you know?" he teased as he picked Kumagoro up from the floor, dusting him off. It was his fault Ryuuichi'd fallen asleep on the couch in the first place. He should be mad at him, but it was Christmastime, and he just couldn't stay mad at his bestest friend on Christmas.

            "It's about time you woke up." Ryuuichi blinked and turned around quickly, face lighting up happily as he caught sight of his present, smiling and waving slightly.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...

            "You could have woken me up," he whined, running over to hug Tatsuha happily. Tatsuha laughed and hugged him back, pressing his cheek against Ryuuichi's hair as he held him. He'd missed his Ryuuichi too much to stay home, so he'd managed to save up enough money for a train ticket to see him. It just wasn't Christmas without Ryuuichi there with him.

            "I didn't feel like it. I've only been waiting for 3 hours anyway," Ryuuichi blinked and sat up, eyes wide and smile gone from his face. 3 hours? Tatsuha had already been there for 3 hours and he'd MISSED it!

            "You really waited 3 hours for me to wake up! Tatsuha! You should have woken me up!" he scolded, hitting Tatsuha's arm with Kumagoro, smiling slightly. Tatsuha really was a sweetheart sometimes. Tatsuha laughed and took Ryuuichi's hand in his, making him drop Kumagoro next to them as he slid his fingers between Ryuuichi's. Ryuuichi smiled and crawled into Tatsuha's lap, content.

            "I was perfectly content watching you sleep. Don't worry about it," he offered softly and Ryuuichi blushed, kissing Tatsuha softly. "I got you a small present this time. I saw it and I just couldn't resist," he offered with a smile, removing the tiny charm from his pocket with his free hand. "I didn't have time to wrap it, sorry." Ryuuichi smiled and shook his head, taking the charm gently with his free hand and examining it. "It says 'one year anniversary' on it. I figured it was fitting." Ryuuichi laughed and nodded, attaching it to his bracelet.

            "It's beautiful, but…"

            "You didn't have to, I know. I wanted to, though." Ryuuichi smiled and draped his free hand over Tatsuha's shoulder, moving a little bit so he'd be more comfortable. Tatsuha's free hand was almost immediately in Ryuuichi's hair, brushing bangs back from his face gently as they stared at each other.

            "I'm serious, Tatsuha. All I want for Christmas is you." Tatsuha's smile widened slightly and he leaned forward to kiss Ryuuichi again, holding him tightly. He was so very glad Ryuuichi was all his. He didn't know what he'd do if someone else had gotten to him first; there was no one better for Tatsuha than Ryuuichi. He never wanted anything more from Ryuuichi, just for him to stay by his side. And somehow he knew that Ryuuichi felt the same.

All I want for Christmas is you baby… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehe, it's done Chibiukyou! Hope you like it! ^_^

Sort of sad, this only took me a day to write, while I'd been working on an earlier idea for months and it got so very stuck that I ended up trashing it.


End file.
